The Power and The Adventure
by Kinomoto Hana-Chan
Summary: Hyuuga Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata , Gadis kembar ini telah membuka segel yang membuat mereka dan teman yang lain terlibat kedalam dunia yang penuh dengan petualangan!Mereka harus menyelesaikan kisah agar bisa kembali ke dunia mereka.. Ayo! silahkan baca jika tertarik..! Gak bisa bikin summary.." - -
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Power and The Adventure © Kinomoto Hana-Chan

Rate : Teen

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Mystery

Pairing : SakuKiba , NaruHina ,Saiino , NejiTen , and other pairing

Warning : AU, OOC (banget), Typo(s), EYD , gaje, abal, kosa kata dan tanda baca yang tidak jelas , membingungkan , dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review please?

.

.

Enjoy your reading!^^

.

.

Chapter 1 : Perkenalan

.

.

.

.

^Hyuuga Sakura

= Gadis dari klan hyuuga , dia juga kembaran dari Hinata Hyuuga..Pintar memasak , gadis paling jenius di KSHS , Sifat aslinya lemah lembut , baik , penyayang , Suka membaca buku , punya indera keenam (dapat melihat , memdengar ataupun merasakan hawa yang tidak enak) , mempunyai feeling yang kuat , bisa bertelepathy dengan hinata , Anggun , Cantik , Polos , selalu memikirkan hal dengan baik , Penyabar dan Pendiam

dia bisa bela diri..dia pernah memenangkan lomba beladiri seAsia Timur sebagai juara pertama..

pernah juga ikut lomba Science SeDunia sebagai juara pertama..

selalu dibawa keluar negeri untuk ikut lomba..

walaupun lemah lembut , dia punya hati yang kuat dan tegar..

dia alergi kepada debu..jika terkena debu sedikit , dia langsung bersin-bersin..jika terlalu lama terkena debu , asmanya Akan kambuh...

dia juga tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran atau lelah..karena dia bisa pingsan atau kadang hidungnya akan mengeluarkan darah..

ikut ekskul Musik , sebagai pemain piano..kadang dia juga bermain Violin maupun Flute.

dia masuk kelas unggulan yang bernama "Hana-Class"..walau kadang kadang ikut pelajaran dikelas X-1 karena pelajaran dikelas unggulan sangat membosankan..

^Hyuuga Hinata

Gadis ini kembaran dari Sakura..dia gadis terjenius di KSHS kedua setelah sakura..

gadis ini sifatnya tidak beda jauh dari sakura...

Polos , Penyayang , Baik , Anggun , lemah lembut , pintar membuat kue , dekat dengan sakura , suka membaca buku bersama sakura , bisa beladiri dengan baik walau masih kalah dengan sakura dan punya kemampuan yang namanya indera keenam (bisa melihat , bisa melihat masa lalu).

pernah menang lomba karate seJepang sebagai juara kedua..

tidak punya teman disekolah sama seperti sakura...

temannya disekolah hanya sakura..

Sangat pendiam disekolah , tidak pernah berbicara sedikitpun..

tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran karena bisa pingsan atau sakit..terkadang suka mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya..

ikut ekskul musik , sebagai pemain biola..dan terkadang suka memainkan Harpa.

dia juga masuk kelas masuk kelas unggulan yaitu "Hana-Class"..tapi , dia lebih sering mengikuti pelajaran dikelas biasa..

dikelas biasa , dia juga sekelas dengan sakura , kelas X-1..

^Hyuuga Neji

Kakak dari Hinata dan Sakura..

Sifatnya Tegas , Dingin , Pintar..

bisa beladiri walaupun kalah dari hinata dan sakura , dia tidak dingin hanya kepada Sakura , Hinata dan Tenten..

sangat sayang kepada mereka berdua..

ikut ekskul Karate..

sebagai ketua karate dan wakilnya adalah Tenten..

masuk kelas unggulan bersama Temari..nama kelas "Amethyst Class"

^Hayata Tenten (ngasal)

sifatnya sangat ceria , hiperaktif , cerewet dan tomboy.

suka yang namanya beladiri , tapi dia masih kalah dengan sakura..

sangat dekat dengan Hinata dan sakura..

Pacarnya Neji ..

ikut ekskul karate dan menjadi wakil karate , masuk dikelas X-3..

^Shikamaru Nara

sifatnya pemalas , suka tidur , walaupun malas tapi dia jenius...Pemuda terjenius di KSHS..

punya pacar bernama Temari , ikut ekskul Science club..

masuk Kekelas unggulan.. (Hana Class)

^Sabaku Temari

sifatnya sangat Tegas , Dewasa , Baik , dan punya ingatan yang kuat..

pacarnya Shikamaru , suka memanggil Shika dengan sebutan Nanas..

ikut ekskul Panahan , Dia sekelas dengan Neji..(Amethyst class)

^Shimura Sai

Pendiam , suka menampilkan senyum palsunya .

dia hanya memberikan senyum tulusnya hanya kepada pacarnya , Ino..

ikut ekskul melukis , dia masuk kekelas X-3

^Yamanaka Ino

gadis yang Suka berdandan , Ratu gossip , Cantik , Baik , hiperaktif , Periang , Ceria , Cerewet , penakut , tau banyak tentang fashion , pacarnya Sai..

gadis berambut pirang ini ikut ekskul Ballet , masui kelas X-2

^Uzumaki Karin

Sepupu Naruto , sifatnya baik , Ratu gosip kedua setelah ino , tau banyak tentang hal fashion , Cantik , anggun ,sifatnya sangat bersahabat walau kadang sangat sensitive dan pacarnya Sasuke..

ikut ekskul Ballet..

dia sekelas dengan tenten , kelas X-3..

^Uchiha Sasuke

sifatnya dingin , datar , Pendiam , kadang baik kadang gak berperasaan , tampan , jenius dan pacarnya Karin..

sangat mencintai karin , selalu menuruti karin , walau kadang-kadang dia mengakui kalau karin itu menyebalkan..

ikut ekskul Basket..

masuk kekelas X-2

^Uzumaki Naruto

Anak baru di KSHS , Ceria , Periang , Berisik , Hiperaktif , Tampan , Kekanak-kanakan , Cerewet , Hebat dalam main basket , paling dekat dengan kiba , punya boneka kesayangan berbentuk rubah yang diberi nama Kurama..

sepertinya menyukai si gadis Hyuuga..yaitu Hyuuga Hinata..

ikut ekskul Basket bersama sasuke , masuk dikelas X-1..

^Inuzuka Kiba

Anak baru diKSHS , Sifatnya tidak beda jauh dari Naruto..

Periang , Berisik , Ceria , pandai bergaul , Lumayan pintar , Hiperaktif , Tampan , mempunyai tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik dipipinya.. , dekat dengan naruto , suka main basket , Punya anjing kesayangan yang diberi nama Akamaru , kadang kekanak-kanakan kadang juga tegas.

sepertinya dia menyukai si Hyuuga Sakura.

ikut ekskul Basket bersama Naruto dan Sasuke..

Dia masuk kelas X-1

^Hatake Kakashi

Wali kelas dari kelas X-1..

guru yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena suka terlambat.

sudah terbiasa dengam sifat hinata dan Sakura..

^Guy

Sifatnya sangat semangat , Aneh dan suka berteriak tentang MASA MUDA..

guru ini mengajar Olahraga..

murid kesayangannya adalah Lee..

^Lee

Sifatnya sama dengan guru Guy..

selalu bersemangat dan kelakuannya agak aneh..

tidak menyukai sakura dan hinata karena menurutnya mereka adalah gadis yang sombong..

muris kelas X-2

^Yuuhi Kurenai

Guru yang cantik ini mengajar tentang sejarah dan Seni..

guru ini sangat baik hati walau kadang bisa menjadi guru yang menakutkan..

maka , jangan ada yang macam-macam dengan guru perempuan ini..

^Senju Tsunade

Dia adalah kepala sekolah KSHS..

Guru yang cantik ini memiliki sifat yang Tegas , Dewasa , Baik dan kadang pemarah.

mempunyai kekuatan yang menakutkan..sekali memukul tembok , maka tembok itu akan retak bahkan sampai hancur..

maka dari itu , jangan pernah membuat kepala sekolah ini mara ya..^^v

^Orochimaru

Guru ini sangat menakutkan..

tidak ada yang berani berhadapan dengan guru ini..

guru ini adalah guru terkiller diKSHS..

Guru ini mengajar tentang IPA..dia sangat menyukai Ular..

guru ini suka memberikan ulangan mendadak , dan guru ini suka memberikan PR yang sangat banyak...

soal paling dikit yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru-sensei itu mungkim 100 soal...(keterlaluan banget yah.. XD)

Sakura dan Hinata diangkat menjadi murid kesayangannya karena suka memperhatikan pelajarannya dengan sangat baik..

^Anko mitarashi

Guru ini adalah wali kelas di 'Hana Class'..

sifatnya yang ramah , baik , tegas dan Kadang galak..

di 'Hana Class' Anko selalu memberi soal yang sangat sulit untuk dikerjakan..tetapi , soal sesulit apapun sakura dan hinata tetap bisa mengerjakannya..

maka terkadang , Anko membolehkan Hinata fan sakura masuk kelas lain karena setelah membagi soal pelajaran mereka sudah selesai..

Other pair

^Hanabi Hyuuga

^Hiashi Hyuuga

^Minato Namikaze

^Kushina Uzumaki

^Mikoto Uchiha

^Fugaku Uchiha

^DLL

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Catatan Author :

Hai Minna-san!

gimana?perkenalannya sudah selesai nih!^^

bagus gak?bingung ya?

gomen kalo perkenalan ini agak membingungkan..namanya juga masih baru..

cerita akan dilanjutkan dichapter depan!

tolong reviewnya ya!

ditunggu!^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

By : Kinomoto Hana-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The power and The Adventure © Makihatayama Hana

Rate : Teen

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Mystery , Adventure

Pairing : SakuKiba , NaruHina ,Saiino , NejiTen , and other pairing

Warning : AU, OOC (banget), Typo(s), EYD , gaje, abal, kosa kata dan tanda baca yang tidak jelas , membingungkan , dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review please?

.

.

Happy Reading Minna-san!^^

.

.

Chapter 2 : Pertemuan

.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung menghiasi pagi yang cerah ini. dimana orang akan melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. seperti halnya kedua gadis dalam tokoh utama kita , Sakura dan Hinata..Mereka sedang berjalan kaki kesekolahnya. jika ditanya , mengapa mereka tidak menaiki mobil seperti halnya kakak dan adiknya? mereka hanya menjawab bahwa jalan pagi itu lebih sehat.. dan sekarang , sepertinya mereka sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah yang masih sepi ini.. karena , sekolah dimulai pukul 07.30 sedangkan mereka datang jam 05.50..benar-benar murid teladan.. ckckck.. "Ohayou!Saku-Chan!Hina-Chaaan!^^"Teriak gadis berambut coklat pendek itu.

"Shuuko-chan , K-au me-menga-getkan k-ka-mi.."Balas Hinata dengan wajah pucat karena kagetnya.. "Hehe , Gomenasai ne..Hina-chan.."balas perempuan itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal..

"Haah~ , kau se-lalu sa-ja seperti ini S-Shuuko-chan..se-selalu mun-cul di-dimana-mana.."Ujar gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil sedikit cemberut.." Hei!hei!itu kan memang kebiasaanku ne.. sebagai hantu , kami memang bisa berpindah tempat..ingat itu baik baik ya!"Balas gadis yang ternyata hantu itu sambil berlalu pergi..(menghilang)..

Setelah melihat sahabat mereka menghilang itu , mereka berdua langsung pergi masuk kedalam sekolah dan memasuki kelas mereka..

》》SKIP TIME 《《

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi , semua siswa langsung memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing dan menunggu guru datang untuk memulai pelajaran. Seperti halnya dikelas X-1 ini , didalam kelas ini sangatlah berisik karena guru mereka belum datang. yah!bagi mereka itu sudah memang kebiasaan sensei mereka yang suka telat itu..

SREEK!

"Ohayou Minna!"ujar pemuda berambut keperakan itu sambil memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei!"Balas murid serempak dan langsung duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing.

"Hari ini , kita kedatangan 2 Murid baru.. ayo!silahkan masuk!"Ujar kakashi sensei dan mempersilahkan masuk kepada 2 murid baru itu. Setelah mendengar suara Kakashi sensei untuk mempersilahkan mereka masuk , mereka berdua akhirnya memasuki kelas itu.. Semua murid memandang kedua murid itu dengan tatapan kagum. dan setelah mereka disebelah kakashi sensei , guru itu menyuruh mereka memperkenalkan diri.

"Ohayou Minna!Watashiwa Namikaze Naruto desu!Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"Ujar Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hm..Hajimemashite , Watashi no namae wa Inuzuka Kiba desu!Dozo Yoroshiku!"Ujar pemuda satu lagi yang berambut coklat jabrik dengan formal dan membungkukan badannya.

"Baiklah , Kalian silahkn duduk di bangku pojok sana!"Tunjuk kakashi-sensei menunjuk dua buah bangku kosong dipojok dekat jendela. Naruto dan Kiba mengangguk dan langsung duduk ditempatnya..

"Baiklah!Hari ini kita.."

SREEK!

Ucapan Kakashi sensei terpotong karena suara pintu terbuka dan disana terdapat 2 sosok gadis cantik yang sedang membungkuk karena telah mengganggu pelajaran.

"Oh..Hyuuga , Silahkan masuk."Ujar kakashi sensei sambil tersenyum kepada mereka berdua yang sama sekali tidak mungkin terlihat karena maskernya. setelah sakura dan hinata duduk dibangkunya yang tepat didepan naruto dan kiba , kakashi sensei melanjutkan pembicaraannya dan memulai pelajaran dengan amat sangat tenang hingga jam pelajaran selesai dan waktunya istirahat.

Saat ini , Para murid sedang berhamburan keluar kelas karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. ada yang pergi kekantin , ada yang pergi ke perpustakaan , bahkan ada yang pergi kehalaman depan sekolah. sekarang , didalam kelas X-1 terlihat 2 Gadis yang sedang membaca buku. karena terlalu fokus membaca , kedua gadis ini tidak mengetahui jika bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. mereka hanya diam sambil membaca lembar demi lembar pada buku itu.

"Hm..Saku-Chan?" Tanya Hinata memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya Hinata-chan?Doushite no?"Jawab dan Tanya Balik sakura kepada Hinata yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

"E..etto.. Hm.. K-Kau me-merasa ada yang aneh tidak?"Jawab Hinata dan menanyakan sesuatu kepada sakura.

"Ya..aku juga..Aku juga me-merasakan fi-firasat bu-buruk Hina-chan..." Jawab sakura dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Hinata. mereka memang merasa sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi. tapi , entah apa itu mereka tidak tahu. dan tidak lama setelah itu , muncul Naruto dan Kawan-kawannya.

"Ne..jadi bagaimana?apakah kita semua boleh main kerumahmu Neji?"Tanya sasuke sambip melirik tajam ke arah Neji.

"Boleh ya?kami kan belum pernah kerumahmu Neji.."Ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Hn. asalkan tidak membuat hal kau Naruto."Jawab Neji dengan dinginnya.

"Apa maksudmu Neji?"Tanya Naruto tidak terima.

"Sudahlah , yang penting kita diizinkan kerumah Neji.. berarti nanti kira pulang bersama ya!"Ujar Kiba mencairkan suasana.

"Oke!ditunggu di gerbang sekolah ya!"Ujar Ino semangat dan langsung berlari keluar kelas Kiba dan Naruto dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya setelah semua menganggukan kepala setuju agar mereka berkumpul didepan gerbang.

》》SKIP TIME 《《 *Pulang sekolah

"Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kita bisa kerumah Neji. padahal biasanya Neji melarang kita untuk kerumahnya." Ujar Karin mengawali pembicaraan setelah sudah lama suasan hening tidak ada pembicaraan.

"E-Eh!?"Teriak Kiba tiba-tiba yang membuat semua temannya kaget dan segera memelototi Kiba.

"Berisik sekali sih!teriak dijalanan.. ada apa!?" Tanya Naruto yang marah karena diantara temannya dialah yang paling kaget oleh suara Kiba.

"I-itu..bukannya Hinata dan Sakura ya?"Tunjuk dan tanya Kiba yang ternyata yang membuat kiba berteriak adalah sakura dan hinata yang sedang masuk kesuatu toko accesoris.

"Eh?Benar..sedang apa ya mereka?"Ujar Naruto yang membenarkan perkataan Kiba dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin bisa dijawab temannya karena mereka juga tidak tau apa tujuan mereka kesana.

"sudahlah ,tidak usah dipikirkan. kita juga tidak mengenalnya."Ujar Sasuke yang tidak peduli.

"Cepat..sebentar lagi hujan , rumahku sudah dekat dari sini."Ujar Neji menyuruh temannya cepat karena langit sudah mendung.

'di tempat sakura dan hinata'

KLINING!

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk ketoko mereka.

"Selamat datang di toko Sunshine!Ada yang bisankami bantu?"Tanya salah seorang pelayan dengan sangat Ramah. sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke ruangan tempat menjual gelang dan kalung. disana , mereka berdua berpencar untuk mencari Accesoris sendiri. ditempat sakura , dia menemukan kotak berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna pink.

Sakura memandang pelayan yang mengikutinya dengan pandangan bingung. pelayan yang mengerti maksud sakura segera menjelaskan.

"didalam kotak ini ada sebuah kalung. apakah anda mau melihatnya?"Ujar dan Tanya sang pelayan kepada sakura. yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

Pelayan itu membuka kotak dan didalam sana terdapat kalung yang cantik. kalung itu berbentuk kunci dan ada bentuk lingkaran dan ditengahnya ada bentuk bintang yang berwarna kuning dibagian kunci itu.

"Ini adalah kalung yang sangat spesial. Apakah anda mau membelinya?"Tanya sang pelayan kepada sakura. dan sakura pun mengangguk senang.. dia sudah mendapatkan kalung yang bagus.

"Semoga kalung ini bisa melindungi anda.."Tambah sang pelayan yang membuat sakura bingung. tak lama , Hinata datang membawa sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi yang berwarna ungu dan memberikannya kepada sang pelayan.

"Ini adalah gelang yang akan membantu dan melindungimu disaat kamu dalam keadaan yang berbahaya."Ujar sang pelayan menjelaskan dan membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah gelang dengan berbandul Matahari.

"Apakah anda mau membelinya?"Tanya sang pelayan dan hanya diberi anggukan oleh hinata. setelah itu Hinata dan Sakura menuju Kasir untuk membayar dan mereka segera pulang katena sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Sakura dan Hinata telah sampai dirumahnya dan disambut oleh pelayan yang berada disana. mereka berdua langsung pergi kekamar mereka yang ada di lantai 2 dan segera mengganti pakaian mereka.

setelah itu , mereka langsung turun kebawah untuk makan malam. ternyata di meja makan sudah hadir Neji , Hanabi dan Ayahnya.

"Konbawa , Hanabi-sama , Neji-Niisama , Otou-sama.."Ujar Mereka berdua sambil membungkukkan badan mereka. sedangkan Hiashi melihat mereka sekilas dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. acara makan malam pun dilalui dengan keheningan sampai makan malam selesai. setelah makan malam selesai , Sakura dan Hinata langsung masuk kekamar.

》》SAKURA ROOM 《《

Disana , Sakura terus memandang kalung yang baru ia beli tadi. ia merasakan ada kekuatan aneh didalam kalung ini. Sakura terus memperhatikannya sampai tiba-tiba kalung itu bersinar terang..Sakura langsung menutup matanya karena sinar yang menyilaukan , lama kelamaan.. cahaya iti redup dan sakura mulai membuka matanya. betapa kagetnya sakura ketika ia melihat suatu benda terbang didepannya..setelah cahaya benar-benar redup , terlihatlah benda itu. benda itu seperti boneka , ia berbentuk seperti kucing , tetapi diujung ekornya terdapat bentuk seperti bintang , telinganya yang runcing , mempunyai sayap seperti kupu-kupu berwarna pink tua dan hitam. serta tubuhnya yang berwarna merah muda. Sakura melihat boneka itu dengan seksama , dan ia mengambil boneka itu. tapi , boneka itu bergerak!

"Apa-Apaan kau!ingin menarikku!?"Ujar Boneka itu , sepertinya ia Marah.

"E-eh?apa?siapa kau?mana Baterainya?"Tanya Sakura yang kebingungan dan langsung mencari baterai karena ia sangka itu hanya mainan.

"Hei!apa-apaan ini!?kau pikir aku mainan eh!?"Teriak Boneka itu yang marah karena ia disangka boneka mainan

"Lalu , kau ini apa?"Tanya sakura polos.

"Aku adalah Nekoboshi..aku penjaga kalung bintang ini.."jelas binatang yang bernama Nekoboshi itu..

"Oh..gomenasai , kukira kau mainan.."Ujar Sakura meminta maaf.

"sudah , tak apa kok!ne , siapa namamu?"balas dan tanya Nekoboshi menjadi lebih ramah dari yang tadi

"Hyuuga Sakura desu!Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne Neko-chan!"Jawab Sakura dengan senang karena ia mempunyai teman baru..

"hei!jangan seenaknya memanggilku begitu!"Ujar Nekoboshi marah

"habisnya kau Kawaii!"Balas Sakura sambil mencubiti pipi Neko-chan. yang dicubiti hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oh ya , mengapa kau bisa memanggilku?apa kau punya kekuatan khusus?"Tanya Neko-chan yang sudah terlepas dari cubitan sakura.

"eh?apa maksudmu?"Tanya sakura tidak mengerti

"Tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa memanggilku..jika ada orang yang bisa memanggilku , berarti mereka adalah orang yang terpilih yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus.."Jelas Neko-chan panjang lebar.

"Oh..Wakarimashitawa.."Sahut Sakura

》》In Hinata Room 《《

Disana , Hinata sedang memegang gelang yang ia beli tadi bersama Sakura.

"Ni~Tsu.."Gumam hinata pelan. setelah Hinata bicara seperti itu ,tiba-tiba muncul cahaya terang dari gelang itu. dan setelah cahaya itu redup , munculah sosok hewan aneh disana. hampir mirip Neko-Chan.. tapi , itu bukan dia. hewan itu berwarna hitam , ia mirip seperti beruang. mempunyai ekor panjang yang ujungnya berbentuk love berwarna ungu , Mempunyai sayap seperti capung. jika dilihat , hewan ini sepertinya perempuan .. karena ada pita di bagian telinga kirinya.

"E-eh!?"Sahut Hinata tidak percaya

"Eh?jadi kau yang telah memanggilku.."Sahut hewan itu

"A..Anata.. Dare?"Tanya Hinata

"Kumatsu desu!Yoroshiku!"Jawab Kumatsu dengan ceria

"Hmm..Atashi Hyuuga Hinata desu!"Ujar Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan..

"B-boleh kupanggil kau Kuma-chan?"Tambah tanya Hinata takut-takut..

"Tentu saja Hinata-sama.."Balas Kumatsu dengan sangat sopan dan formal..

"Kau siapa?kenapa ada disini?"Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti

"Aku adalah penjaga gelang Ni~Tsu.. jika aku keluar dari gelang itu , berarti ada yang memanggilku..yang bisa memanggilku juga tidak sembarang orang. yang bisa memanggilku itu ialah orang yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus..dan lagi , pasti dunia 'nya' sedang ada masalah sehingga aku pun bisa terpanggil.."Jelasnya panjang lebar , Hinata pun mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa ada satu pun yang terlewatkan olehnya.

"Wakarimashita , Demo... siapa yang kau sebut dengan 'nya' Kuma-chan?"Ujar dan Tanya Hinata kepada Kumatsu

"kau akan tau pada saat waktunya Hime-sama , dan lagi..apa kau bersedia membantuku menyelamatkan dunia?"Tanya Kumatsu serius

"Tentu..walaupun aku lemah , tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik!"Ujar Hinata dengan semangat..

"Tapi , sebelum itu.. aku harus mencari Nekoboshi dulu , agar bisa ketempat'nya'.."Sahut Kumatsu

"siapa itu?"Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti

"dia temanku , pemegang kunci untuk bisa membantu kita ke dunia'nya'.. dan lagi , kau tidak harus sendirian hime-sama..kau harus mengajak temanmu minimal 8 orang.."Jelas Kumatsu memberitahukan Hinata.

"E-eh?kalau begitu..kita harus membicarakannya pada sakura-chan!"Ujar Hinata yang teringat sesuatu

"Siapa itu Sak.." Ucapan Kumatsu terpotong karena Hinata sudah menariknya untuk bertemu dengan sakura.

Apa yang akan dibicarakan Hinata? siapa yang dimaksud 'nya' oleh Kumatsu? tunggu jawabannya di chapter depan!^^

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

Hai minna-san!gimana FFnya? Bagus?bagus?bagus gaaak? gomen kalo ceritanya kurang nyambung.. :'(

Saya kan masih baru disini , ini juga fic pertama saya..:D

semoga suka FF ini ya!

dan Saya minta toloong banget kepada reader untuk meninggalkan jejak disini..

terima kasih atas perhatiannya..

balas review :

- Chihiro-Kun : Hehehe , iya..mau coba buat yang berbeda aja gitu..^^

makasih udah ninggalin jejak di FFku yang abal ini..

tetap tinggalin jejak ya! ditunggu!^^

- Blue-senpai : Iya , ini udah..

makasih ya udah nge-review..

tetap tinggalin jejak! Saya tunggu!^^ :D

uzumaki D : Ya..saya udah publish

maaf kalo Chapter ini jelek..

terima kasih sudah mau tinggalin jejak disini..

tetap tinggalkan jejak ya!saya tunggu!:D

leontujuhempat : oke.. bisa liat di chapter depan..

terima kasih yaa.. udah mau nge-review.

tetap tinggalkan jejak disini ya!^^

Yaa!Balas review sudah selesai , saatnya author prergi!^^

Ne , saya ingatkan.. tolong tinggalkan jejaknya disini!

Jaa!^^ :D :)

Thanks for :

Chihiro-Kun

Blue-senpai

uzumaki D

leontujuhempat

.

.

.

.

.

by : Kinomoto Hana-chan :*


End file.
